The aftermath
by Trissacar
Summary: Tis a Anko/Orochimaru story come come read!
1. Chapter 1 Wishes and Wants

Chapter 1 Wishes and Wants

She wanted to tell them she was happy. Happy to hear of Orochimaru's death. She wanted to show her strong side.. She wanted the wracking sobs to stop. And she really wished they had never started. But was thankful she had been able to keep it together till she was alone. She wished she had never met him. Never liked him,trained under him,trusted him, and wished to certainly have never loved him.

Love him? Did she just think that? Love. Yes as a person. As a teacher and at times a friend.

Yes that was all.

She wanted it to stop hurting.

She wished for some peace.

But most of all she wished he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2 Alive

Chapter 2 Alive

Orochimaru

He was weak. He has never been used to that. The last thing he remembered clearly was Sasuke betraying him ans killing him? Nothat couldn't be right he remembered something after that. He remembers seeing Naruto? He could feel himself talking but his voice was all wrong. The images were so fragmented but he was fighting and gaining some leverage over what? He didn't know.

Then he feels weak. He slowly becomes aware that he is aware and can feel. He opens his eyes feeling beyond dazed.

"Hello Orochimaru Sama..."

* * *

Tsunade

"That sick twisted bastard." Anko spat out.

Tsunade has just finished giving Anko the lastest info concerning her old sensei and her old teamate.

The way Naruto described it it was more like something out of a horror flick then real life medical jutsu. From what Tsunade gathered from what the team could tell her was that either Kabuto would be taken over by Orochimaru's spirit or Kabuto would die fighting it.

Tsunade had been concerned about the shade of color Anko had turned. But it was the first color to her she'd seen in months that wasn't pale. She was beginning to look like the old snake sannin himself.

Tsunade suspected that Anko didn't quite grasp that Orochimaru's spirit was still alive.

Anko

Anko was thoroughly disgusted.

To take pieces off a dead body...

And graph them onto your own skin...Sick!

Kabuto must really lost it.

She was barely listenig due to her troubled thoughts.

Tsunade was saying something about a mission to find out what Kabuto was up to. As much as it made her sick she accepted. Maybe if she was lucky she would get to pummel him.

She felt that familiar ache as she left the Hokage's office. Worse then the curse mark had ever been. Like a knife stabbing directly into her heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Men in White

Chapter 3 Men in White

Anko started on her journey with a heavy heart. But a simmering rage fueled her.

She made her way stopping from village to village when possible. She started on a main road that would have no breaks till her final destination.

She was swept up in her own thoughts while on the path. Kicking in or around her path any stones.

Then she heard it. A piercing scream reach her here. She took off to find whoever it was that was in distress. She saw them two men in white robes one of them had a hand on a women's head. She was whimpering now. Terrified eyes rolled back into her head. It was clear she was in pain.

"Hey you two!"

The taller one slowly turned towards her the other one didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. She saw a bright light animating from the man's hand. Her instincts took over she volted into the air. Whatever it was it had missed her. She sighed in relief. Who were these guys?

She aimed a kunai at the tormentor's head. He lept back clearly surprised to be caught off guard. He looked up with cold dead eyes that were a creamy white with black centers.

"Striking snake jutsu!"

Snakes raced out of her sleeve.

The taller man got in the way and grasped the snakes in both his hand and threw them at least a mile away.

"Crap!"

She came at them with her taijutsu. When she landed a double kick on both of them she thought she had them.

*POP!* *Crunch!*

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Anko screamed as she felt her leg dislocate from her hip and her foot break.

She tried to get back up but her broken foot gave way. She fell to the ground and rolled onto her side. Her leg popped back into place.

"Gahhhhhhh!!!!!" She cried out.

She tried to get up but as soon as she got on her "good" foot the pain overwhelmed her and she started to fall again. This time she was now facing the man she'd thrown the kunai at. He walked forward quite gracefully and hit her square in the stomach.

She felt the wind get knocked out of her despite her clenching her abdominal muscles. She started gasping for air. She was looking down at her feet. As she'd gone limp in the taller man's retraining arms.

_"I'm going to die here aren't I?"_

_"Please I just want to see him when I go. Please..."_

She heard the sound of a blade being drawn and the sound of metal slicing through bone.

The man holding her threw her roughly to the ground. She started blacking out slowly.

_"I'm dying aren't I? This time for sure..."_

_"Anko-"_

She heard a familiar voice say.

Then blackness...


	4. Chapter 4 Into darkness

Author's musings:

Well heres a teaser I didn't get to write much last night so this is all I got. I will try to update as fast as humanly possible.

Thanx so much to my idol AngelQueen13 for reviewing!

.net/u/1751284/AngelQueen13

Thanx to ankofan for the review!

And just some cool info! I used to do ishinryu which is a type of karate from okinawa. And Anko now has a concussion. I've had many they are not fun.

And I'm not sure if my use of the term shinobi is correct so bear with me. =^..^=

Chapter 4 Into darkness

She awoke into darkness. Tried moving her neck but it hurt so bad. Her head started to throb painfully. She took in a deep breath. Big mistake, Hear head felt like it was about to burst.

Something flickered in her peripheral vison. A fire was set up next to her. No one except her she could see though. Whoever had set up the fire might be back soon there was no way to know if it was going to be friend or foe.

What had happened anyway?

Anko dragged herself to an semi-upright position. Her head started to throb again.

Hmmm someone else besides those two weird men in white had been there. Had he or she frightened them off?

She refused to answer the nagging questions of her sub conscious.

_"Didn't you hear someone speak?"_

_"Didn't the voice sound familiar?"_

_"What if it was-"_

_"No!"_ She abruptly cut off the source inside her brain.

She decided that she'd better get a move on. This place wasn't safe and the men in white might come back for her. She needed to be prepared for that.

She put her leg out as if to stand up. Pain shot through her hip. She ignored it. Carefully not wanting to make the fracture in her foot worse. She stood up.

"You shouldn't be standing."

A silky smooth voice stated in the darkness.

It was almost condescending. Almost.

She knew it. She knew that voice. Who else had a voice like that? Who else could have beaten two incredibly gifted shinobi? Her head started to spin to spin from standing up and the emotions running through her. Her knees weakened and she started to collapse.

Two cool arms held hers preventing her from falling. But instead gently lowered her to the ground. The one arm switched to behind her back. She had her eyes shut to help remain conscious by limiting the strain. Her breath started to even out but her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Anko, are you alright?"

Author again: Teehee! Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5 Complicated

Chapter 5 Complicated

She opened her eyes. The light from the fire made his face look warm. She tried to speak his name but found she has no voice.

His snake eyes bore into hers.

"You're probably wondering how I'm alive." He stated pulling her back till she was upright and then letting go.

She wasn't wondering about that but now that he had said that she was.

She was half aware that she should feel in danger. That she should probably try to run away. But she wasn't and she didn't.

"Did you hear about what Kabuto did?" His tone was so normal as if he were talking to her a a child about an upcoming mission.

He continued.

"Well as it happens I began to take him over. Kabuto realized what was happening and had no choice but to take the pieces out,"

Anko winced at this.

"Kabuto was actually able to make a clone using my own DNA. I awoke about a week ago."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Morse importantly why did he look so vulnrable, so human...

"Theres something else.."

Her breath hitched. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Is this the part where he'd tell her that she knew too much and would die here?

As much as it hurt her to think he was mentally capable of killing her she had to accept it as a possibility.

Orochimaru shifted into a cross legged position in front of her. She found herself wanting to go over and sit there with her hands around his neck.

_"What the hell?!"_

She viciously beat the thoughts into submission.

"Kabuto has lost his mind," He stated as a matter of fact.

_"Hes not the only one.."_

"Hes planning something... Something I guarantee Tsunade will not like."

"But why are you telling me this?"

_"Why does he want the Hokage to know? Was this a trap?"_

"Because," He looked up into her eyes.

"I don't want to die the same way twice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll cooperate with the leaf village... With you..." The fire that she hadn't seen since the Chunin exam fiasco was back in his eyes. It made her feel warm and uncomfortable at the same time.

"First step," He broke her trance. "Is getting you back to Kohona without and incident with those men again."

It struck her that the men in white hadn't been identified.

"Who were they?" She asked a little more forcefully then necessary. She was feeling suspicious.

"How should I know? I don't know everything Anko Chan and I'm not the one who got them angry my dear..."

He smiled a teasing devilish smile.

She had the urge to kick him but then she remember her foot.

"You should be able to walk on it after you put this on it." He said seeing where her gaze went. He pulled out a jar from his pocket and handed it to her. Probably knowing that any other method would elicit a protest. He wasn't wearing his usual garb. Instead he wore black pants with black long sleeved shirt with the arms pushed up halfway. Almost like when he was a Jonin in the village.

"Are you serious?"

"Its not going to make you ill if thats what you mean."

"No I mean about Kohona..."

"I don't like repeating myself Anko."

"I need to hear you say it..."

"To gauge my response?"

"I just do..."

"I'm on your side."

She could've laughed but his face was dead serious.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Could her life get anymore complicated?"_

**Author's note: I hope you like it! I don't really think Orochimaru is pure evil btw imao. Reviews make me feel all warm inside like when Anko looks at Orochimaru so they are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

Chapter 6 Memories

Orochimaru

Anko had literally passed out. The fracture must have been a bad one. But it was looking better now. In a couple of hours she would be able to limp on it. He really wanted to get out of here. It took alot to challange Orochimaru and those two men in white had two of the few that survived. After he had sliced off the man's arm he had turned toward the other one that had been holding Anko. But he has just grabbed his accomplice and ran away... Orochimaru could sense their extremely high level of chakra. He also didn't want to run into any of Kabuto's 'experiments'. He shuddered at the though. Yes despite everything he'd done and seen there were something that scared the sannin.

Death was one of them but he'd already faced that.

Another thing that scared him was seeing that look in Anko's eyes after that man had punched her. He knew her better then that. She should've been thrashing around to get free despite any pain inflicted on her.

_"She couldn't have been wishing for death could she?"_

Anko whimpered in her sleep. It struck a cord in him. He froze his body as he realized just how much she meant.

She represented everything he wanted now.

He had looked death in the face and had come through the other side with a realization.

He didn't want to die alone.

And that no jutsu no matter how powerful would ever replace a human life.

Not now not ever.

**Author's incoherent ramblings:**

**Like it? If so review! I realize Orochimaru is a bit off but if you realized that your whoe life had been pointless I think you'd act a little differently too.**

**Sorry about the grammer 'n' stuff. I have a bit of a hard time with some stuff cause I read alot of british books where they use ' ' instead of " ".**

**AngelQueen13 updated! Yata! Reading Oro/Anko fanfics is my guilty pleasure.... :-**

**So trying my best here enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 coming soon to a website near you....**


	7. Chapter 7 Awake

Chapter 7 Awake

Anko

Anko awoke to a pain in her neck and back. She sat up and groaned. She remember now. The medicine had started to take effect and she had passed out from the pain. Yeah she was as tough as nails alright...

She looked around. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. She decided to test out her foot to go in search of him.

It hurt but not too badly she could limp around on it. After a few minutes searching she found him. He had his shirt off and was washing blood off his arms. Next to him was a freshly killed deer.

There was something incredibly arousing about the scene.

She felt as if she should look away but instead found herself walking toward him. He had his shirt back on which she was thankful for.

"How's your break?" He asked in a nonchalant manner. He turned toward her now expecting an answer. His yellow snake eyes shone bright in the sunlight.

"Uh...its fine." She replied trying to appear as carefree. It wasn't true though the pain was worse then before. But it didn't even cross her mind to tell the truth. God forbid she show any weakness.

Then she saw Orochimaru's head turn swiftly to the right. He frowned.

She knew that look.

"Who is it?"

"Kabuto..."

**Author's incoherent ramblings:**

**Haha cliffhanger! I know evil of me! Are things getting hot in here?! IDK! ;-) I know its really short! I didn't realize it when I wrote it. :-( Again reveiws make me happy. :-D I will try to be getting a chapter a day uploaded but it may not be everyday. But I'lll try. Now excuse me while I go eat some ramen...**


	8. Chapter 8 Run

Chapter 8 Run

She didn't have time to protest Orochimaru swiftly picked her up in his arms and was off into the forest running full tilt. She wanted to hit him but at the same time she wanted to pull him close.

_"What the hell?! Whats wrong me?! Though he is pretty warm... No!"_

She tuned in with her new patented jutsu that allowed her to tune in into individual footsteps. She had thought it up after Orochimaru had snuck up on her in the forest of death.

They were coming up behind them. Fast. They would catch up in a minute.

Then he put on a new burst of speed. Faster then Guy's taijutsu. She heard the footsteps fade off into the distance. He put her down carefully on her feet. She turned and she could see that she was right outside a village she had stopped at. The were alost a half of the way back to Kohona.

_"Maybe he really did mean what he said..."_

"I didn't realize you could run that fast."

"There are alot of things you don't know about me Anko chan..." He smirked and started to walk towards the village.

_"What the hell does that mean?"_ She walked fast to catch up to him.

"Theres no need for you to stomp off like a child Anko..."

"You're the one acting like a child leaving a open ended sentencelike that! What does that even mean?!" She knew it was a mistake to question him. He would just come back with something that was worse then whatever you could hurl his way. And he did.

"What do you want it to mean?"

She gave him a disgusted look and stomped off toward the village.

She could hear him chuckling.

She was going to get him back.

"Just you wait Orochimaru...."

**Author's incoherent ramblings:**

**Sorry I've been kinda busy. I hope to write a longer chapter tomorrow...**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	9. Chapter 9 Suprises

Chapter 9 Suprises

Orochimaru had decided. Not asked or discussed. No decided that they woud spend the night in the village. Which ticked Anko off to no end but she decided to put that into her plotting.

She sat in her room thinking hard. She couldn't come up with anything. Then she heard knock at her door.

She didn't know who she thought it would be. But she was still surprised to see him there.

"Come walk with me."

They walked in silence for a while. Her hand accidentally brushed against his she felt as if a shock went through her arm. He suddenly stopped in front of her turning to face her.

"We're being followed..."

"What? By Kabuto's men? I thought we outran them."

"We did.." He wasn't looking at her now he was looking into the night.

"You look worried. Who is following us?"

"Those men who attacked you. If I hadn't been paying attention I would've missed it. But its definitely them."

_"..........What is he thinking?"_

"You need to talk to Tsunade..."

"What? What for? What can I do?"

_"Where is he going with this?"_

"You can convince her that you need to keep me in the field so we can figure out who they are and not in a prison somewhere."

_"Wait what?"_

"We?"

He turned his head to her. She almost gasped.

_"Whats with him? He looks so exhausted. Defeated."_

"Anko they are dangerous. Maybe even more then the Akatsuki."

"Who the hell are you to propose that? You _should_ be rotting in prison somewhere! Your crimes are endless!"

"Anko this isn't about me-"

"The hell it isn't!"

"You seem to like that word..."

"Well I'll say it again go to hell!" Its not that she couldn't see a little logic. He was extremely powerful. Between him and her they could probably figure out what they were up to. She got a little more pissed off by the fact that Tsunade would probably cave. She would protray a tough exterior but inside she would be happy that he was working with them and not against them. It had been hard on the two sannins even Jaraiya...

"You know its the smart move for Tsunade."

_"Damn him..."_

"If I did that it wouldn't be the smart move for me. You'd end up betraying us in the end. That is your end game right? I'm not a glutton for punishment."

"Aren't you?"

"I dare you to say that again."

Orochimaru always loved a dare. She was counting on that.

"Mitarashi Anko, You are a glutton for-"

His voice cut off. She was successful. She had cast a jutsu that literally made him speechless. She chuckled.

"Snake got your tongue?"

He shook his head smiling. His eye became even more like slits. He grinned like a child with a new candy it didn't quite fit on his beautiful face.

_"Uh oh..."_

He grabbed the back of her head and connected her lips to his.

_"Oh God.."_

His lips roughly took hers. She didn't want to give in but her resolve lasted all of 1 second. She kissed him back as roughly as he did. He slid his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated sliding hers over his. He pulled the back of her hair. She moaned tilting her head back. He grabbed her lip with his biting her bottom lip until it bled. He sucked greedily on it. Kissed it then he just backed away grinning like a madman. He went back to the room.

"Crap!"


	10. Chapter 10 Visitor

Chapter 10 Visitor

Orochimaru

He brushed his fingers over his lips again.

_"Why did he do that?" _

The answer was clear. Simply because he wanted to... Who was he turning into? Orichmaru didn't give into any sort of temptations he was always on his guard.

At least he thought he was...

Although he was enjoying the confusion he was causing her. Even now she wouldn't stay still in her bed she kept on getting up and walking around her room. He heard her finally fall asleep. He got up quietly so as not to wake her in the room next to his. He jumped onto the roof.

He thought about his feelings but he'd be damned if he'd admit to them. There was something very forbidden about her. Besides the obvious. And if there was something Orochimaru couldn't resist it was the forbidden.

He jumped down and walked into her room. She was still sleeping. She groaned a couple of times and she was tossing and turning. She was sweating too. His mind started to think about what she might be dreaming about. He pulled the wet hair outta her face. She leaned into his hand. He stroked her face feeling pleased with himself. He wondered if she could possibly be dreaming...of him...in _that _sense...

_"Could she? After all this time with the horrific betrayal... Could she still have some feeling left for him? And if so when did this start? He suspected it may have started for him in the forest of death. But he had adored her as long as she'd been alive. Ugh...could he sink any lower into sin?"_

A normal person would've slapped him across his face. Anko wasn't normal. He knew he was partially to blame for that. He really hoped he wasn't as sick as he thought he was.

"Orochimaru..."Anko whispered still asleep.

He kissed her head breathing in her scent and walked back to his room.

_"So I am in her thoughts...her dreams..."_ He smiled he could get used to that...


	11. Chapter 11 Kiss

Chapter 11 Kiss

Anko

They made their way through the forest jumping from tree to tree. Her foot was holding up quite well. They were a hour from Kohona village she was getting nervous. Tsunade's backlash was going to be hell.

"Whats wrong?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nothing."

"You know that your lying is pretty bad. Well actually its not bad when you are lying to anyone besides me. But other then that its pretty bad."

"You want to know?! I'm scared of getting punched through the wall by Tsunade sama!"

"Shes not going to punch you through the wall."

"Well maybe not! But its not going to be pretty! Things are going to get broken!"

She felt him stop behind her.

"Hmm?" She walked back towards him.

"I could leave you out of it..."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why not?"

"You never do anything for no reason."

Orochimaru shoved her she flew with the force and landed against a tree he sat on her legs with his face about 3 inches from hers. She was breathing hard not just because she had the wind knocked out of her. His breathing was coming in hard too. He stared into her eyes. There was something she had never seen there before there. Before she could think any more of it he was kissing her. It wasn't as rough it felt more like a need. He grabbed the back of her head with both his hands ripping out the hair clip and running his hands through her purple hair. This time she didn't fight it she just tried to hold her own. They were both crazy giving into their instincts. Then he just stopped as quickly as he began.

"We should get going."

She really didn't want to appear hormone ridden. So she just complied.

_"Damnit!Next time is going to be on _my_ terms. What?! Do I want that? Hell yes! No! NO NO NO NO! I gotta get control of myself!_

Thats it she needed to talk to somebody back at Kohona. Maybe Tsunade though that would be awkward...


	12. Chapter 12 Tsunade

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Hopefully with this fanfic I will make Lynn a Oro/Anko shipper! We need more shippers!**

Chapter 12 Tsunade's Fist

They now were a half an hour from Kohona now. Anko still wasn't comfortable with the situation. She was definetly not comfortable with how she was feeling. There were butterflys in her stomache and not the good kind either. She was so caught up in how to fight it off she almost didn't notice. She grabbed Orochimaru by his arm and pulled him to her side. He looked at her and mouthed the word 'what'.

"Genjutsu."

"Release!" They both said at the same time performing the hand signs for it.

Anko looked down she was at the edge of a cliff facing a drop into a waterfall. Orochimaru grabbed her by the waist pulling her backwards.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it... I can't believe I didn't sense that genjutsu."

"I can't believe you didn't either." She said smirking.

Orochimaru hissed feeling jilted.

* * *

As Orochimaru and Anko walked into the village Anko thanked God that the two guards that sat at the entrance were too horrified and surprised to move from their seats. But after they turned the corner she heard them run off.

_"Whew! Its too early for most jonins."_

* * *

"Tsunade sama?" Anko gently knocked on the Hokage's office. She assumed that once again Tsunade had fallen asleep in her office drinking sake.

Orochimaru walkes past her opening the door.

"Rise and shine Tsunade!"

Anko put her face in her hands.

"CHAAAAA!"

Anko stepped out of the way as Orochimaru flew across the room.


	13. Chapter 13 News

Chapter 13 News

Shizune came running out of her bedroom.

"Is that Orochimaru?!"

"Looks like it." Anko said.

"How **dare** you show your face here after what you've done. I don't know what you've done to Anko to have her not rip your throat out but its not going to work on me! I'm going to get the Anbu to take you to the darkest most Godforsaken prison! Shizune!"

"Ahh! Yes Tsunade sama!"

"Summon the Anbu!"

"Yes Tsunade sama right away!" Shizune left.

"Is it your time of the month again Tsunade?" He asked.

Her eyes flared.

"Tsunade I think you should hear everything before you beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Anko your lack of faith in me hurts my feelings."

"You shut up!" Anko shouted.

"What happened with you two?! Last time I heard you were ready to kill him and last I heard _you_ didn't have anytime for Kohona so why are you here?"

Tsunade seemed a little more calmer. Orochimaru conveyed the events of the last couple days and ending with his revelation of dying alone. Tsunade's jaw dropped as he said that. Tsunade had never heard Orochimaru admit ot any kind of feeling let alone helplessness. Anko poked Tsunade as the Anbu escorted Orochimaru out of the room to a detention room.

"Tsunade?... Tsunade sama?..."

"Yes Anko?" She said completely devoid of any emotion.

"Are you okay?"

"Is** he **okay?"

"Threw me for a loop too..."

"What is _with_ you?! He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us! How can you forgive him so easily!"

"I'm not! I'm not forgiving him! You don't even know the half of it! Hes been so weird! For God's sakes he **kissed** me!" Anko knew it was a mistake to tell her as soon as it was out of her mouth. Though it felt good to get it off her chest. She wasn't sure if Tsunade was beathing.

"He did what?" Anko could barely hear her.

"Uhh..." She was getting uncomfortable now.

"Leave me I need to think."

"Yes Tsunade."


	14. Chapter 14 Thoughts

Chapter 14 Thoughts

Tsunade sat in her office thinking.

"Tsunade sama you can't be thinking about pardoning him!"

"Shizune do you know how many times Orochimaru has admitted regret?"

"No but-"

"**Never!**" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table.

"Wee!" Ton Ton cried.

"He is a dangerous criminal!"

"Yes but if you do recall he was once one of us. And he could be extremely useful especially in light of these new shinobi."

"There is no garuntee that he won't betray use!"

"There never is. But we might be able to use Anko as leverage."

"Thats another matter! How can we be sure Anko isn't being poisened by him?"

"Anko would never betray Kohona. Shizune trust me on this I know what I'm doing."

_"I hope so."_

* * *

"Anko!"

Anko left her seat and opened the doors to Tsunade's office.

"Yes Tsunade sama?"

"I have reveiwed my option here but theres something I want to know first."

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to stop Orochimaru if he stepped out of line?"

".....Yes Tsunade sama."

"Very good answer! Now I purpose this mission to you! You and Orocohimaru go try to figure out what Kabuto is planning."

"..........." Anko's mouth dropped.

"Summon Orochimaru I want to talk to him."

"..............."

"Right away!"

"Yes Tsunade sama!"

* * *

Tsunade looked out her office window. She shivered as she recalled what Orochimaru had told her about Kabuto.

_"To call them genetically enhanced wouldn't fit. The 'experiments' are hidously disfigured most are dying. The only last a couple of weeks. If that. They are extremely dangerous though despite being in constant pain."_

She could only imagine...

* * *

Anko and Orochimaru approached the treeline on the dirt road.

"What did you say to her?" Orochmaru asked his voice even.

"What?"

"What did you say to Tsunade?" He said turning his head to meet her eyes.

Anko blushed remembering what she had spilled to Tsunade.

"N-nothing."

"That doesn't sound like a nothing."

"Shut up."

"Anko," He stopped his voice suddenly serious. She turned around.

"Don't toy with me." Then that little devil's smile crept onto his face. He strode forward ahead of her.

_"Damn! This is going to be interesting mission."_

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Yay a chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 She was wrong

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Hope ya'll like it! I hadfun writing it.**

Chapter 15 She was wrong

Anko and Orochimaru walked against the heavy wind. It was getting colder by the hour.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to Kabuto's hideout?" She yelled so that he could hear. He gently grabbed her arm pulling her next to him so she could hear him as well.

"It should take us half the time because your limp is pretty much all better. But you're not going with me to the hideout."

"What? The hell I'm not Tsunade said to watch you like a hawk so thats what I'm going to do."

Orochimaru spotted a cave up ahead. Anko saw it at the same time and nodded. They made a dash for it.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Anko started a fire with her jutsu. She collasped in front of it basking in the heat.

"Anko..."

She heard deep emotion in his voice. He was sitting next to her now.

"Its not going to be pretty. Actually its going to be pretty dehumanizing."

"Can it be any worse then when you took me to the Land of the Sea?" She turned her eyes on his accusingly.

"Yes Anko it can be alot worst."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

She shivered.

"No thats why I don't want you to go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to put you through anything like that again." His eyes turned away from hers and stared into the fire.

" You're full of it."

"What is it that I'm precisely full of my dear?"

"Shit! You're full of shit!"

"Anko you're inability to accept change still hasn't changed."

"You bastard! Don't talk to me like you know all about me! You don't! You can't possibly understand what it was like! God..." She buried her face in her hands she didn't want him to see her crying. She had bottled everything up for so long. She had tried for so long not to feel anything that she thought she had succeeded. She thought she couldn't be hurt anymore. She was wrong. So wrong.

Orochimaru looked at her her shoulder's slumped and shaking. It made his chest hurt to see her like that. He didn't think about it he slowly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

She couldn't take it. She cried into his chest sobbing. She continued like that for a couple of minutes till she had cried herself out. She felt so tired. She wanted somewhere in the back of her mind to pull away and go her own way. But all she could think was that he was here and he wasn't being a complete asshole.

"_So tired..."_

She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Anko..." Orochimaru kissed her head affectionetly.


	16. Chapter 16 All night

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Its short but I think you are going to like it. ;-)**

Chapter 16 All night

_"Hmm whats going on? So soft...and warm...mmm...that smell...What!?"_

She snapped her lids open she looked up and found she was in the arms of her former sensei. His head and back were leaning against a tree. He had held her all night?

"I don't think I want to move." He voice sounded so soft and soothing.

"You're awake."

"Yes and its alot colder then yesterday."

"Oh.."

_"Thats what he meant."_

"You're much warmer then I am."

"Uhhh..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She sat up looking him in his yellow eyes.

"No I just um..." She wasnt't sure what she was about to say. But she didn't want to talk anymore she just wanted kiss him. So she gave in and kissed him roughly with passion she didn't feel like she could control. He pushed her back and she opened her eyes.

"Anko. Do your really want to do that?"

"Shut up." She grabbed his head and kissed him again. He put his hands underneath her thighs and pulled her closer to him. His toungue slipped inside her mouth. She sighed in contentmment. She swiftly undid the zipper on his black shirt and then spread her hands on his white skin feeling to muscles in his chest. Orochimaru moaned. Anko smiled against his lips her teeth grazed his upper lip. She undid the button on his pants. His hands grabbed hers softly.

"Not here Anko."

"Then where?" She asked almost whining. He smirked. And touched his finger to her nose.

"Mission first. Anko Chan." He cupped her face with his hand and kissed the side of her lips.

"Fine." She said groaning then got up off him.

Orochimaru laughed a real laugh for the first time in years as Anko stomped off in the wrong direction.


	17. Chapter 17 Hideout

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I knows its so short but I didn't feel well all day and now I have to go to sleep. After sleeping like 12 hours.**

Chapter 17 Hideout

Anko followed Orochimaru through the unknown forest. It had an onimous feeling to it. The animals were silent as she passed them.

"Is it near here?" She asked referring to Kabuto's hideout.

"Yes we are coming up on it now."

They stopped in front of a metal door built into the ground.

"How fancy."

"I'm going to ask you one more time not to come." His eyes pleading with hers.

"Not goin' happen."

He sighed and made a seal. The door opened in front of them a staircase leading down.

"Keep on your gaurd." He said stepping down. He closed the door behind them. They walked down the extremely long hallway. Two guards were at the end Orochimaru took them down before Anko had time to pull her Kunai out.

"Are all these hallways this long?"

"They are made that way so prisioners won't be able to escape easily."

"I see..."

She heard a deafening scream. She saw Orochimaru wince.

"Who's that?"

"I'd assume one of the 'experiments' Kabuto probably there right now."

"So whats the plan?"

"We go in I'll restrain Kabuto while you get as much information from the computers as possible. Heres a blank disc the code for the computer is 4555678. You ready?"

"Lets do this."


	18. Chapter 18 Enemy

**Author's incoherent ramblings: This chapter is kinda creepy btw. If you are squeamish you might not like this chapter. Sorry if anyone gets upset cuz I made Kabuto bad but remember its just fanfiction not the actual storyline.**

Chapter 18 Enemy

Anko kicked the door into the lab. The stench that filled the air was sickening. A surprised Kabuto looked up at her. He was standing over a dead corspe. There was no way a man cut in half could survive.

_"Crazy son of a..."_

He didn't have time to say anything before there was a kunai at his throat. Orochimaru stood behind one kunai to his back the other to his throat. Kabuto growled angrily.

She jogged over to the computer with the disc and slipped it in. She typed in the password and began a trojan horse download of everything. The computer would be obsolete after she was through.

"You won't get out of here." Kabuto said.

"For a person who could die at any moment you seem pretty confident."

Anko almost screeched as she felt something touch her leg she looked down. It was the upper half of the cut up man holding her ankle. He was smiling up at her with a white film over his eyes. She didn't even think about it she kicked him in the head with the heel of her other foot. She heard a snap as his neck broke. But he had let go of her ankle that was the main goal. She gasped. Orochimaru looked from Kabuto for a second. But that was all he needed he was through the door in a flash. Anko was still looking in shock at the now lifeless torso.

"What happened?"

"The corspe...It grabbed me..."

Orochimaru looked at the half-man on the floor. Then ejected the disc from the computer.

"We have to go_ now_." He said grabbing her elbow.

"Got it." She followed. They got to the halls and ran full speed down the passageways. Then they heard screams of people. Anko wanted to know what was going on but now wasn't a good time to go investigate. They exited the metal doors and when they made it to the forest's edge she concluded they weren't coming after them.

"That was too easy." She said.

"Yes there was somebody else there."

"You think they got Kabuto?"

"I don't know..."

"Who would?-"

"I don't know that either."

"Lets get back to Kohona this place is creeping me out."

"Mmmm." He mummered in agreement.

* * *

Kabuto watched from his hiding spot in the trees as the men in white destroyed his hideout.

"Who are these guys?" He wondered aloud.

It didn't mean much to him most of the humans had already served their purpose for him.

He had certainly not predicted that Orochimaru would betray him. And with his former pupil? Was he with the Leaf now? And if so why? Did he 'see' the light and error of his ways? Kabuto shook his head. Or was there more to Anko and him then meets the eye?

Either way he was now enemy.


	19. Chapter 19 A message

**Author's incoherent ramblings: UPDATE! TADA! *Starts humming music***

Chapter 19 A message

"Tsunade Sama!"

"Come in Shizune."

"We've just received a urgent message from team Kakashi while on their way to the sand village they were ambushed by 4 men in white robes. They barely manged to be able to escape! Kankuro and Temari came to their aid just in time. They are being treated by the sand village's medical ninja as we speak. Sakura is helping too."

"How bad is it?"

"Naruto has been in and out of consciousness since releasing the ninetale's chakra, Kakashi has multiple stab wounds probably from trying to protect them, Sakura is the best out of them she was able to use her medical jutsu to shield herself from most of the attacks."

"I see..."

"Tsunade?"

"Have Anko and Orochimaru arrived yet?"

"I believe they are just outside of the village."

"Send the Anbu and summon them here immediately."

Shizune paused for two seconds wondering if she should recommend again Orochimaru not be trusted.

"Now!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yes Tsunade sama!"

* * *

Anko grumbled as she packed her clothes into her backpack.

_"Another mission already?! What was Tsunade thinking? She must be getting pretty desperate for jounin...And damnit! Why does he have to stay with __**me**__?!"_

"Well do we want the whole village knowing he's here? I trust you Anko." Shizune had frowned but had said nothing.

Orochimaru was at he Hokage building right now helping them decipher the disc they had gotten from Kabuto's computers.

_"He does seem to be cooperating doesn't he? Well not that I care..."_

She sniffed the air as she smelled something bad. She was horrified to realize it was herself. So she stripped off her clothes and got into her shower. The water felt so good on her tight muscles she just stood there basking in the heat. About a half hour later she dragged herself away from the shower wrapping a towel around herself she stepped out into her bedroom.

_"Oh God damn it!"_

He heard her footsteps and looked up from the scroll he had in his hands. And she suddenly felt very aware of how short her personal towels were....


	20. Chapter 20 Knock

**Author's incoherent ramblings: :-O :-D ;-) =^..^= Nya! Nya! Nya!**

Chapter 20 Knock

He really didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable then she already was but he was having alot of trouble tearing his eyes away. The way the flimsy towel draped around her that barely covered any of her thighs was driving him insane. Her cream skin was tantalizing him. He wanted to see more of it but resisted the urge to leap off the bed. She stood there staring at him eyes wide. She looked kinda scared.

"Umm..." What should he say? She coughed and walked slowly over to her dresser. He nearly bit off his tongue as she keeled to get her clothes out of her drawer. Then he noticed her grip loosen on the towel so she could grab what she needed. The towel drooped in the back and he noticed a scar running across between her shoulder blades. Absentmindedly he grazed his fingers over it. He saw her back stiffen under her touch.

Anko

"When did you get this?" She heard him ask. She shivered under his touch.

"Uh. A while back..."

_"God why is he doing this to me? Is not that I don't want him. I do. I just don't like being caught off guard. He was here in the kohona. My hometown not his at least not anymore. ."_

"What happened?" He said in a gentle voice.

"Kunai to the back. Hurt like hell."

"Mmm." Suddenly she felt a icy chill come from his hand. She grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"What are you doing?" Her voice like ice.

"Come look." He said grabbing her hand dragged her to the bathroom and turned her back to her mirror. Then turned her head with his hands towards the mirror. She looked at her back in the mirror it was smooth. No scar. She turned her head back to look at him.

"Thanks." She whispered while pressing her lips to his. He pulled her to him deepening the kiss. He backed out of the bathroom dragging her with him still with his lips on hers. She held onto his back as he pushed her down on the bed. She put her hands through his incredibly soft hair. They both tensed as they heard a knock at her door.


	21. Chapter 21 Jealousy

Chapter 21 Jealousy

"Anko san are you home?"

_"God Damn you Kakashi!"_

Anko shoved Orochimaru off with surprising strength. She heard a "ompf" as he hit the floor with a bang. She briefly considered slapping him for being so careless.

"Anko is everything alright?"

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_

"Yeah everythings alright I'm just not decent at the moment."

"Oh okay I'll wait."

_"Well fuck you Kakashi!"_

"Is that the Yondaime's student?" She turned frantically in the middle of putting her panties on to find him looking out her side window. She ran at him and pulled him by the back of his shirt. However she underestimated her own strength and he ended up falling on top of her.

"Anko did you trip or something? You okay?"

"YEAH I'M FINE!" She squeaked a little at end when Orochimaru started kissing her neck.

"Get the hell off me!" She pushed on his chest then when that didn't work she tried to roll him off her but he still had his hands wrapped around her waist.

"You like to be on top huh?"

The way her body felt against his was intoxicating she bit her lip painfully to remind herself she was in the here and now. She sat up regretting it instantly as she became more connected with his lower region.

"Stop being stupid do you _want_ everyone to know you're here?!"

"Tell him to go away." She snorted at the innocent look in his eyes. She was grateful that he let her go without a fight. She rushed to put on her black tank top and shorts. When he tried to help her put on her top she smacked his hand away.

"Pushy pushy..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Turning to check to see if he was hidden she opened the door.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look flushed."

"No. Yeah. I'm fine!"

"Okaaay. I heard that you came back today I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the rest of the jounins at the raman shop later on."

"Sorry I can't Tsunade is sending me out on another mission right away."

"Today? Oh bummer for you Anko. Well good luck then."

She closed the door behind him and turned around. Orochimaru was sitting on her bed again looking at the floor.

_"What in the hell is wrong with him?"_

Sighing she finished packing. The continued silence was getting to her. He was like a stone sculpture now laid out with his hands behind his head looking incredibly interested with her ceiling.

_"Why did he go from trying to jump me one minute to being a zombie?"_

As she was getting ready to hit him for being such a weirdo when she had a thought.

_"No... No way... Could it be?"_

She looked back at him again. He was stone cold.

_"Seriously? No Freakin' Way..."_

Walking over to him she sat down on the bed and put her hand on his chest. He didn't look at her as she leaned over him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

_"Is he seriously jealous? Why would he think I'd like Kakashi? He's totally NOT my type. Orochimaru should know that."_

He turned his head slightly from her when she tried to stroke his cheek with her hand. But she had a trick up her sleeve.

_"Time to bring out the big guns."_

"Sensei?" She asked in a little voice. He stopped breathing. At least she'd get some kind of reaction from him.

"What is it?"

"You don't like Kakashi san do you? Why is that?"

Silence accompanied her question. Anko cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"You haven't lost me. You'll never lose me. I can't escape you ever."

_"Damnit I can't believe I just said that. I'm so going to regret tha-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft lips on hers. She kissed him back being slow and teasing. His tongue begged entrance for it but she made him wait for it. Then he sucked on her upper lip and moaned against her mouth. Anko broke it off smiling.

"I think we need to get moving out now."

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Cartman:Oh God Damnit! Poor Oro hes always inturrupted! So I like to write Orochimaru a little OOC! So so what?! Humpf! Hes totally whipped! Kakashi makes an appearance! BTW I HATE Kakashi/Anko with a passion so this is in no way implying that I do and kinda a jab at Kaki/Anko fans. Well I hate anyone besides Orochimaru paired with Anko. And DAMNIT KAKASHI IS MINE! *Pets his hair* **

**Triss: So pretty...**

**Kakashi: You're freaking me out...**


	22. Chapter 22 Suicide

Chapter 22 Suicide

Orochimaru and Anko slipped out of the village at the time Tsunade had conveniently stage a meeting for all the top jounins.

"Where should we start off?"

"Lets go back to old hideout and start from there."

"You think you can track them from there?"

"Yes. But when we get there we are going to have to be mindful. There still may be some of Kabuto's men around."

* * *

They surveyed the destruction in front of them.

"Did they explode the site?!"

"It looks like they used multiple paper bombs. But I don't think it was those guys I think it was someone who survived. Keep on your toes."

Orochimaru made a series of hand signs that Anko didn't recognize.

"I'm going to look around."

"Alright."

She searched around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

_"Well if I can't see anything maybe its time for that jutsu. Maybe I'll be able to hear something."_

When she used this technique she felt as if she was flying through the forest. Insignificant sounds passed her easily but were still present. Something. One heart beat. She could tell who's slow steady rhythm that belonged to. She reached out a couple feet farther. Another heart beat? No two?

She opened her eyes becoming aware that someone was close near by she ran toward where she'd last left him.

* * *

He blocked a knife that came at him with his kunai. Anko suddenly appeared next to him.

"Straight ahead."

A familiar man with white robes came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?!" Anko shouted.

His face remained expressionless as he pulled a sword from his sheath. It was a blur as Orochimaru met his blade with his own. She could barely make out the movements. Then she saw Orochimaru stabbed him in the heart. It didn't affect him she blocked his blow at Orochimaru with her kunai. Her wrist screamed in pain. She tuned in with her extra sensitive hearing.

_Thump thump._

Taking advantage of his momentary shock she drove the kunai through the left side of his chest hearing the kunai slice into his heart. She backed away kunai in hand. Still expressionless he took his sword and lodged in into his stomach.

"What the hell?"

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I hope you guyzos like this chappy! **


	23. Chapter 23 Chakra

**Author's incoherent ramblings: HOLY CRAP I WAS PAIRED WITH KAKASHI! You guys do realize I don't appear in any episodes of Naruto,Naruto Shippuden,Filler arcs,Omakes or fan flashes right? I apologize for the short chapter!**

Chapter 23 Chakra

Orochimaru leaned over examining the body.

"I don't know how but this body has no tell tale signs of being a shinobi."

"Is that even possible?" Anko asked him still not quite believing the man in front of them was dead.

"Apparently so seeing as how its in front of us."

It struck her she'd forgotten something important...

_"Two..."_

She was immediately on the defense scanning around them. She focused on the sounds around her first hearing Orochimaru's heart speed up in response to her urgency. Then she reached out as far as she could.

_"Gone... Why does that make sense in a weird way?"_

"Did you seen him? The other person?"

"There was somebody else? How do you know?" A quizzical expression etched on his face.

"Super-human-hearing jutsu..." Anko pointed to her ear still scanning around her.

If she had turned around she would have seen the priceless look on his face. The idea of someone developing a justu besides him and the sannins was incomprehensible. When he'd heard the rumor of that Naruto kid developing a jutsu he'd nearly choked on his rice ball he'd been eating. He quickly closed his mouth as she turned back to him sensing something in his silence.

"Whoever it was is long gone. Must've used a teleportation jutsu. Do you have a idea where we should go from here?"

"There is a distinct chakra trail leading out of here like bread crumbs."

"Who leaves a chakra trail?"

"Someone who is so powerful they are leaking chakra... Lets go!"

Orochimaru ran off with another impressive burst of speed.

_"Show off..."_

* * *

It had been about three hours into the chase and they followed the chakra trail to a small village. Anko looked at Orochimaru expecting him to lead the way but he just kept staring at the ground looking for something invisable to her.

"It stops here..." He said in a low voice more to himself then to her.

"I thought he was leaking chakra! How could it just..." She was going to say 'stop' but was intturrupted by her thought process.

_"He could've drained his chakra to leav no trail..."_

"How could he know we were following him? We were way out of range for him to sense us." She asked.

He looked up from his crouched position.

"I don't know." He said blankly.

_"Crap."_


	24. Chapter 24 Stupid

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Ok so for this chappy " * " means you look at the bottom for the meaning of the term.**

**And NO there is no truth to the rumor that I'll appear in one of Shippuden's omakes. When Kishi contacts me you'll be the first to know.**

Chapter 24 Stupid

"What do we do now?" Anko asked the dark haired shinobi. He stood up from where he was thinking silently to himself.

_"What is this eiry feeling around the chakra here?"_

"We've been running most of the day we should probably rest then make our way back to the Konohagakure and inform Tsunade."

_"He probably still can't call her the hokage yet. It is kinda surreal sometimes that someone like her is in the position. Well maybe if he hadn't left he might've taken that position himself someday. But nooooo he has to be difficult."_

Orochimaru felt murderous vibes coming from Anko he concluded that he shouldn't be awakening her anger anytime soon.

* * *

Anko took another sip of her sake. She eye a ninja in the corner laughing with his friends. She turned unobtrusively to see his headband. Hoshigakure*.

_"He hasn't noticed me..."_

She slipped off her headband and put it in her coat pocket. She walked by their table and suddenly stumbled catching the table to prevent her falling.

"You ok there miss?" The shinobi's eyes went up and down her body in a apraising way.

_"Right on target."_

She put a blank dazed look on her face. Something of a drunk expression and did her best to giggle.

_"Ew that was disgusting remind to never do that again."_

"Yeah I'makay. I just had too much to drink. I should pay attention more to where I'm going."

"_I only had one sake cup but what he doesn't know won't harm him. Yet..."_

"Well why don't you come sit down and relax I'm sure my friends don't mind."

There was a couple of "No!"s "Not at all!"s from his friends. Anko scooted herself into their booth doing her best to seem uncorodinated.

She didn't sense the yellow snake eyes in the corner staring at her.

* * *

Orochimaru leaned up against the wall in the corner. He dug his nails into his palm as he watched Anko talk up the ninja in the corner. He knew what she was doing trying to get information that might help them find either Kabuto or the mysterious shinobi who kept appearing. Nonetheless it still pissed him off. He tried to think of something else. But his mind kept coming back to the scene in front of him. He seriously wanted to kill the man as she moved in closer teasing him. He started to imagine the many different ways he'd go about it.

_"Hmm Suffocation by snakes, Snapped neck, Poison in drink..."_

He smirked thinking about it. Then his mood turned sour as the poor-excuse-for-a-ninja-if-he-ever-saw-one put his hand on her thigh. His teeth ground together and he briefly wondered if that crunching sound had been his tooth.

If that pervert's hand moved any higher he'd intervene if he moved it somewhere equally inappropriate he'd probably kill him.

Orochimaru watched the man's hand move higher.

Little did that poor shinobi know how close he came to being beheaded that night.

*Village hidden among stars.


	25. Chapter 25 Freak

Chapter 25 Freak

Anko spotted Orochimaru speedily approaching out of the corner of her eye. He dragged the man out of the booth by his hair. She could see shock in the ninja's face. He had probably never expirienced such raw power before. She knew what that felt like.

"Now, are you going to apologise to the lady for touching what wasn't yours." Orochimaru said in a violent tone. The man drew a kunai and tried to stab the sannin in his hand which was still in his hair.

_"Mistake..."_

Orochimaru twist the kunai out of his hand and and snapped his wrist with amazing grace.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Are you going to apologize?" He asked again.

_"Why the hell is he interfering?"_

"Fuck off freak."

_"Oh no he did-int!"_

She heard another cracking sound as he broke his arm. He screamed in agony. Orochimaru grabbed her arm and ushered her out of the place. One she got her wits about her she pulled her elbow free and hit him in the shoulder.

"Damnit Orchimaru! What the **hell** was that about?!"

"...."

"Answer me!"

"...."

"FINE! Be a pain in the ass!"

She followed him as he walked to the place they were staying. In the silence trying to bring down her anger.

_"Who the hell does he think he is? Has NO right to be concerned about anything I do! So what if I want to use a seductive technique?! He shouldn't have interfered! Aaaaaaaargh!"_

* * *

A man stood in the shadows.

"His name is Orochimaru huh? Better go tell Masaki."

**Author's incoherent ramblings: OH NOES!**


End file.
